Daddy's Little Boy
by NinaHeartBroken
Summary: Porque Watari era mais do que um simples amigo de L - Fanfic de Dia dos Pais, centrada na relação do L com o Watari.


**Death Note não me pertence, nem a música usada. Fanfic baseada nos OVA's de Death Note. É um presente de dia dos pais (meu e do frère Falk) para a Samara Mello, o melhor pai do mundo. **  
**Boa leitura~**

* * *

L estava sentado no chão, chorando. Num dos poucos dias que decidiu sair e brincar com as outras crianças, ele teve que cair e machucar. Da próxima vez, pensaria duas vezes antes de sair com eles.

— Alguma coisa aconteceu, L? — Watari perguntou, se ajoelhando e ficando na altura do pequeno.

Em resposta, o garoto levantou o rosto, mostrando um pequeno machucado em seu queixo. O mais velho balançou a cabeça, pegando-o no colo.

— Poderia me dizer como se machucou? — Ele perguntou, levando o garoto para dentro.

— Eu estava brincando com os meninos e eles resolveram jogar futebol... Eu cai. — Watari colocou o menor sentado num leito da enfermaria e começou a pegar os remédios para fazer um curativo — Watari, porque machucamos?

Aquela pergunta fez o outro sorrir. Pegou uma gaze e molhou no soro fisiológico, se virando para L e começando a limpar o machucado. A criança soltou um gemido de dor, fechando os olhos.

— Porque, meu pequeno, é assim que aprendemos a ser fortes. — O sorriso dele era carinhoso. Quantas vezes já deve ter respondido aquela pergunta?

— Mas aprender a ser forte dói, daddy. — L respondeu, passando a mão sobre os olhos. Watari se assustou um pouco com as palavras do garoto.

Aquela era a primeira vez que L o chamava de pai. Sim, era como uma figura paterna para o garoto, mas não esperava aquilo. Então sorriu, bagunçando um pouco o cabelo do garoto.

— Mas você tem a mim. Quando doer, apenas confie em mim, ok? — O garoto abriu os olhos, assentindo — Quer voltar para o pátio ou prefere que eu faça um chocolate quente para você com bastante chantilly?

— Chocolate! — Ele falou, abrindo um sorriso. Então Watari pegou um band-aid, colocando-o sobre o machucado do garoto.

— Vamos, L? — O mais velho estendeu a mão para a criança, que a pegou sem hesitar.

— Vamos! — Ele sorriu, olhando para Watari. O coração dele, então, derreteu.

* * *

Aquela foi a primeira vez que L viu Watari chorando. O mais velho não queria demonstrar fraqueza para ele, mas não pode evitar. Ao partir naquela manhã, tinha certeza que era a última vez que veria Roger.

— Desculpe-me, dad. — L falou, segurando a mão de Watari. Um pouco assustado, o mais velho o olhou, então sorriu.

— Não é sua culpa. Está tudo bem.

Então deitou a cabeça no ombro da sua criança – que, agora, já não era mais uma criança. Um detetive famoso, sua criança já era um homem. E, talvez, teria sido melhor deixa-lo ir sozinho para o Japão – mas não queria correr o risco de deixa-lo lá.

— Watari, porque nos machucamos? — L perguntou — Porque é assim que aprendemos a ser fortes. Se lembra? — O outro sorriu, enxugando uma lágrima.

— Mas aprender a ser forte dói, L. — Respirou fundo, passando a mão sobre o rosto novamente.

— Mas você tem a mim. E sempre terá, dad. — L se virou e, num do poucos momentos que demonstrava afeição, deu um beijo na têmpora do mais velho — Confie em mim. Nós ainda vamos voltar.

* * *

— Não queria que ele fosse o Kira. — L falou com o outro, encostando as costas na cadeira.

— Como pode ter certeza que é ele, Ryuzaki? — Perguntou. Não gostava muito daquela alcunha que ele escolheu, mas tinha que usá-la.

— Simplesmente sei. — L respirou fundo, olhando para a tela. Os outros policiais tinham ido dormir e apenas o detetive estava lá, observando Raito preso naquele lugar.

Aquela foi a primeira vez que Watari viu o seu pequeno L desejando estar errado. Orgulhoso e competitivo, sempre queria estar certo. Será que ele estava se apaixonando? Não queria que ele cometesse os mesmos erros que cometeu.

— Eu não queria ter que me machucar de novo — L falou, comendo um morango que estava no pratinho à sua frente — E não queria aprender a ser mais forte.

— Todos temos fraquezas. Você terá que aprender a conviver com a sua, Ryuzaki. — Watari respondeu, se virando para sair da sala.

— Mas eu não queria que fosse ele.

* * *

Eles tinham vencido. Kira estava morto. Mas não havia sido uma vitória feliz. Não para L.

— Daddy... Porque nos machucamos? — L perguntou, olhando para a lápide de Watari. Não tinham pessoas por perto, então ninguém veria o seu fracasso ali — É assim que aprendemos a ser fortes... — Abaixou o rosto, sentindo o desespero tomar conta de si — ...Eu não sei ser forte sem você. — Começou a chorar — Eu só fui forte porque eu tinha a você.

Ficou mais algum tempo lá, deixando seus sentimentos transparecerem. De que adiantava ser forte se o pilar que o sustentava não estava mais lá?

— Obrigado por tudo... Pai.

Ele falou, enxugando o rosto com sua blusa e virando as costas, saindo da mansão.

* * *

_Yes, I know when it's his time to go_  
_That I'll have to grow up too_  
_Oh, can't I stay right here_  
_And be daddy's little boy_

* * *

**Mudei uma palavra da música para se ajustar melhor à fanfic. Enfim... Agora vou ser gay. Papa, obrigada por ser quem você é. Acho que não poderia pedir um pai melhor. **  
**Mereço reviews? o3o**


End file.
